


Two Hearts, One Home

by innerglow



Series: Isak & Even Files [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerglow/pseuds/innerglow
Summary: Isak returns home from a camping trip with the boys and Even can't take his eyes off the beard that hugs his boyfriends face.{aka the one that was intended to be 100% pwp beard burn kink porn, but ended up being fluffy as well.}





	Two Hearts, One Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, aside from a quick read through on my part to fix anything I found. I apologize for any errors that remain.

Isak is gone for two weeks on a camping excursion with the boys and when he comes home, he’s suddenly _a man_.

Not that he wasn’t one before.

But the shadow around his jaw is thick and brawny. It has Even swallowing roughly when Isak comes through the door, his bags still swung over his shoulder. He didn’t expect for his baby-faced boyfriend to come home and murder him where he’s standing with this new look. It takes everything inside of him to keep breathing when Isak meets his eyes and smiles, his dimples hidden, but his eyes somehow even more green with the contrast of his jawline.

“Hi.” Isak greets, dropping his bags by the door.

It only takes a few steps for him to reach Even where he stands in the doorframe of their kitchen, but suddenly he’s there and he’s warm and he smells of campfire, with a hint of spearmint. And Even thinks how it’s all of these things that smell like home to him. Of how this apartment isn’t home without that smell, of how he’s been homesick for days because he missed it so desperately.

“Hi.” Even grins back at Isak, as he welcomes Isak into his arms and hugs him tightly. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Isak’s mouth mumbles into the crook of Even’s neck and it tickles with the new hair teasing his sensitive skin there. And all Even can do is squeeze tighter because the last few days, in particular, were almost unbearable to get through. It’s as though his entire body is finally breathing a sigh of relief, as though his thoughts are somehow whole again.

Even contemplated telling Isak that he could feel his brain being vacuumed through the back of his skull with the hints of another episode, but he didn’t want Isak to worry about him and more importantly, he didn’t want to ruin Isak’s trip with the boys. He knows that the minute Isak got wind of anything being off, he would have been on the first train back and ultimately--that would’ve just made him feel worse. So he didn’t say anything, even though Isak made him promise he would--because if you recognize the signs early enough, you can do your best to minimize the overall length and deepness of it if not even avoid it altogether.

“How’re you?” Isak pulls back as if he could hear Even’s thoughts, his eyes searching Even’s blue pools.

There’s a moment of silence between them, where Isak is expecting an answer and Even is dancing around which one he wants to give him. And the truth is dancing across his tongue, he can taste it, but in the last second, he reaches up and cards his fingers through the hair littering across Isak’s cheeks and lets a wholehearted smile etch its way across his lips. “I’ve never seen you this grown out before.” Even deepens his grin and watches as a blush spreads across his boyfriend’s cheeks. “If I had known you’d look _this_ good, I’d have thrown your razor out a long time ago.” And he doesn’t wait for Isak’s reaction, he just leans in and selfishly claims the two lips he’s been craving for days. The ones that are like balm to his soul. Because he needs them. Needs him. Always, always-- _needs_.

“Mm,” Isak hums against Even’s lips, opening his mouth and granting access for Even to deepen their kiss. It’s full of want and tastes almost desperate, has them both reaching for the back of each other’s necks, both of them refusing to pull away just yet.

Isak presses into Even and they walk a few steps backward until Isak’s got Even pinned between himself and the fridge. It produces a sigh from Even’s lips as he arches his back away from the fridge, his whole body reaching for Isak’s heat, for the weight of his body that will realign the tangled nerves in his own. Isak’s body comes in hard, his knee sliding between Even’s legs, giving him better purchase to hold Even tightly against the fridge and Even lets him press him there like a butterfly being pinned to a board. 

“I need you,” Even mumbles against Isak’s mouth, his tongue darting in and licking sloppily against Isak’s and his boyfriend meets his tongue earnestly before moving his kisses down Even’s chin to find the sweet spot in the crook of his neck.

Even who arches his neck back and gives him full access. If he could form speech in this instant he would be littering profane sentences about how he’s never needed to feel Isak more. About how he doesn’t only want Isak inside of him, but how he needs him desperately to fill him in places he can’t reach--that no one can reach but him. He can only try to press his hips against Isak’s and hope he’s smart enough to know exactly what Even’s body is trying to tell him.

Isak presses himself harder against Even, his lips sucking to bite along Even’s collarbone and works a nice little mark onto his skin before finally pulling away to look back up into Even’s eyes. And Even looks down at him, breathless and wanting, his hands finding themselves up under Isak’s shirt, his fingers roaming over the knobs of Isak’s spine. It’s like they’re suspended in this wordless moment where they’re catching their breath and admiring the other quietly.

It’s only broken when Isak breaks the silence. “Are you okay?”

It sounds almost rhetorical, as though he doesn’t need an answer to already know that Even is avoiding the question he asked earlier. He should have known better, should have known that Isak would be able to see through him and his very non-answer. And suddenly he feels embarrassed that he’s kept this from him when he promised so many times that he wouldn’t. Knows that just because Isak is home and things will now go back to normal, doesn’t mean he’s escaped unscathed. He can very well not tell Isak, but it doesn’t make its realness disappear.

“I didn’t want to ruin your trip, Iss” Even finally admits, because it’s the truth and it’s what he promised.

Isak arches his eyebrow and steps away from Even to look him fully in the eyes. And the minute his body leaves Even’s, the space between them is endless and it feels terrible. But Isak reaches out his hands to thread his fingers through Even’s and soothes the ache that was beginning to crawl up Even’s spine.

“You wouldn’t have ruined anything,” Isak confesses and looks into Even’s eyes with meaning. “I just need you to be honest with me when it happens; you promised. Remember?” 

Even nods and looks away. He hates this conversation, hates that they have to have it, hates that his mental illness can have such a presence in their relationship, almost as if it’s annoyingly third-wheeling everything they do. 

“I know you’re able to take care of yourself, Even. I don’t mean for you to tell me in a patronizing way. I’m not your parent and I don’t want you to feel like I am.” Isak pauses and rubs a reassuring circle against Even’s hand. “Don’t be embarrassed; you have nothing to feel ashamed of. I just want to know when these things happen, so we can face it together. We’re a team, yeah?” And he smiles lovingly up at Even, as though hoping to cement those words.

Even squeezes Isak’s hands and nods. Somehow, even after all this time, he still has trouble accepting the fact that he’s not alone anymore. As though, one day he’ll wake up and everything will come crashing down; he’s always waiting for the other shoe to drop. It’s unfair to think this way, but nothing has ever come easy for him. And then there was Isak and his golden heart, the one that marched into his life and replaced every hollowed out corner with light and laughter. He remembers wanting him so badly, never expecting Isak to reciprocate. Never in a million years could he have imagined that Isak would love him for all that he is, bad days and all.

Isak reaches up and cups Even’s cheek in his palm. It’s warm and comforting; Even finds himself leaning into it instinctively and closes his eyes to let himself relish in the touch. Isak soothes his thumb back and forth against his skin, silently encouraging Even to _hear_ his words and to know that they’re true. That they’re real--as real as he is standing before him.

“I wanted to tell you about a hundred times,” Even whispers quietly, his eyes still closed. “I couldn’t tell if it was just because you were gone and I missed you, or if it was an episode of depression coming on, or even if it was a mixture of both. And I didn’t want you to worry; I don’t want you to worry that every time you walk out that door--that I’m gonna fall apart. I don’t want to stop you from doing things you want to do.” Even sighs and then opens his eyes to peer down at his boyfriend. “You can tell me a thousand times that I wouldn’t have ruined anything, but there’ll always be a part of me that tells me I would’ve and I just couldn’t bear it. I just couldn’t…”

“Ev,” Isak steps closer, bringing his other hand to cup the other side of Even’s face, making sure he has his full attention. “I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it. I don’t care if we’re old and grey and I still have to say it. You wouldn’t have ruined anything. _I promise_.”

Even smiles slightly and nods, his hands coming up to wrap around Isak’s and then pulling away one of his palms to kiss it. “I love you.”

Isak steps closer into Even’s space once again and gets as close to Even’s lips without actually touching. He stares from their pink perfection, up to Even’s eyes and smiles warmly. “Every me in every parallel universe loves you too.”

Even can’t help but sigh a laugh, because Isak and all the parallel versions of him are exceptions to every rule, the law of time and space.

“Have I ever told you,” Isak whispers softly, thumbing his finger across Even’s bottom lip. “That I love it when you laugh?”

Even’s heart does a somersault, his eyes folding into happy crescent moons. “Only a few times.”

“Only a few?” Isak smiles.

“Hmm.” Even hums and dips down to brush his nose against Isak’s as his hands reach back up under Isak’s shirt, still hungry for the heat of his skin.

“I’ll have to remember to say it more often.” Isak’s breath is hot against Even’s lips, they’re so close to kissing but still not quite. His hands traveling down Even’s face and coming to rest on his shoulders.

Even moves to kiss Isak, but Isak pulls away--a devilish smile carving across his mouth. His cupid’s bow drives Even crazy, he wants to bite into it, taste it, and mark it as _his_ forever. Even licks his lips at just the thought, raising his eyebrows to question Isak silently. And Isak just raises his right back, blows an air kiss in his direction and sinks to his knees without another word.

Isak moves to press his mouth against Even’s dick, blowing hot air through the fabric of his sweats and teasing Even who was already half hard from before. Even’s dick jerks against the confines of his boxers and pants, every inch of him wanting to be consumed and devoured by that pretty pink mouth. His hips buck forward slightly and Isak moves his mouth along the hard length of him. It already feels so good, every single bone in his body being engulfed with desire.

Even feels Isak’s lips smile against him, knowing well that he’s driving Even wild, knowing he’s wanted nothing more than just this for days. He knows what he’s doing, knows that Even is quickly coming undone with his coy fox-like smile. And it just makes Even even harder than he already was to begin with. Loves when Isak takes control, likes when he’s at the mercy of Isak’s lips, of his body. Likes the way giving control over to him makes him feel more alive, like his brain can finally turn off and he can just enjoy the fruits of pleasure his boyfriend gives him.

And he’s so hungry; he’s been starving for days.

Isak reaches up then, cards his hands up and under Even’s t-shirt, his fingers feeling more calloused than normal after his jaunt with the boys in the woods. The tips of his fingers tugging at Even’s stomach as he moves them back down, coming to stop at the waistband of Even’s sweats. He lets the heat of his hands tease Even as they remain unmoving, pressing his tongue against the head of Even’s cock through his sweats and all Even can do is gasp loudly because the need for the heat of Isak’s mouth keeps intensifying.

“Iss,” Even’s breath is hollowed out, his voice cracking with want. His fingers reach for the curls at the nape of Isak’s neck, he pulls gently to get Isak’s attention.

Isak looks up, offers a moonbeam type of smile and winks wickedly at Even. He knows.

_He really, really knows._

It takes all of five seconds for Isak to slide down Even’s sweats and boxers, letting Even’s dick bob in front of him. And he’s quick to be attentive to the bead of pre-come already collecting at the slit, dragging a stripe of spit from the base of Even’s cock, all the way to the bundle of nerves at the head and licking it all up in one fluid motion. He repeats this a few times, reaching up to cup Even’s balls, rolling them between his fingers and palm, tugging lightly. Then he moves to take Even into his mouth and slides himself all the way down until his beard is brushing against Even’s balls, his throat working to relax with Even’s head pressed tightly there.

Even whites out from Isak’s quick maneuver, feels his knees give out slightly as Isak starts to move his head back and forth, a pit of fire growling awake with every press of Isak’s jawline against him. At first, it tickles but as Isak picks up speed, his hands squeezing at Even’s thighs, the sensation starts to turn into something he can tell he’ll be feeling for days. Beard burn on his balls, not something he’s necessarily ever wanted, but with the way he’s been needing Isak lately, the way his body needs him endlessly--he’ll be happy for the reminder of this moment for the coming days.

Isak pulls off of him then, drags his lips down the length of his dick and then back up. He lets his tongue twirl around the head and then presses his lips in a kiss against the tip, his cupid’s bow looking menacingly beautiful against him. Even knows he could come from this image alone because it does something holy to him. Feels his stomach pull down as his balls hug his body closer. Knows if he doesn’t say something he’s gonna burst any second and there’s part of him that wants to stay quiet, that wants to come against Isak’s lips just like this. But there’s also a bigger part of him that still needs to feel Isak inside of him, needs to feel every inch of him covering his body inside and out. The part of him that also wants to hurt for days with the echoes of it. And it’s that part of him that’s got him pulling his dick away from Isak’s mouth, almost regrettably.

“You’re so _fucking_ beautiful.” Even says, gesturing with his hands that he wants Isak to stand.

Isak complies easily, his eyes blown wide with want as he sucks in his bottom lip and rolls it back out through his teeth. Even removes his shirt, never taking his eyes off of him and moves to remove his pants and boxers from where they’re collected around his knees. Isak mirrors him, moving quickly as the tension between them electrifies. Both of them stilling when they’re both naked and desperately wanting.

“I need you,” Even admits gruffly. “I need you inside me, Iss. I want to feel you so bad.”

“I need you too, Ev.” Isak leans closer and presses his lips meaningfully against Even’s.

Even marvels at the taste of himself on Isak’s lips and on his tongue as he opens up and invites Isak to deepen the kiss. They nip at each other’s lips, both of their hands running through each other’s hair and just like that Isak’s got Even walking backward toward their kitchen table. Even was ready to head for the bedroom, but then Isak presses him against the edge of the table, the backs of his thighs pressing into the sharp corner of the wood. There’s something wild in Isak’s eyes when Even silently questions if this is what he wants, Isak only responding by reaching around Even to roughly push everything off the table, placing his hands on Even’s hips and turning him around to bend over it.

They’ve never done it there, wild and without abandon, right in front of the window. Even feels on display, feels more naked than he already is and as he arches his neck to look out the window, he can see their reflection there. He watches as the image of Isak disappears behind him as he falls back to his knees, his hands coming to grab his ass, pulling the skin there until it’s pink. And then Isak exposes Even’s hole and proceeds to lick his way around the rim of it, tongue hot and wet in contrast to the roughness of Isak’s beard against him. Even’s hands are splayed on the wood beside him, he has nothing to hold onto, has nothing but the feeling of Isak kissing the most intimate parts of his body, of Isak licking his way into him and claiming every inch of Even’s body as _only his_.

Isak licks against his rim, dips his tongue in again, his cheeks pressing against his thumbs as they hold Even open wide. He works diligently until Even softens and relaxes and then he moves to trace his pointer finger around the spit trail his mouth left, circles gently once and twice before pressing in to his first knuckle. He only keeps it there for a second and then pulls it out, licking to kiss once more. His tongue darts into Even and then out, only to be followed by his finger dancing around his entrance again. And he repeats this several times, working himself one finger deep.

It’s killing Even, this suspended anticipation of having Isak fulling inside of him, his entire body desiring the way his hips are gonna develop bruises from how Isak will pound into him. He moans out then, his voice deep with need--he just wants Isak inside of him. Wants him now, doesn’t care if he’s not one-hundred percent ready yet, knows his body will open up for Isak like a flower in the midday summer sun.

“Iss,” Even’s begging. “Fuck me, _please_.”

Isak stops what he’s doing and moves to kiss the backs of Even’s thighs, letting his hands roam up Even’s backside and feel for the divot of his spine. Isak who kisses, licks and then drags the edge of his jaw from the back of Even’s knee, up to the beginning of Even’s ass.

And yes, Even wants to be fucked, but god-- _what the fuck was that_ and why did it feel so good? Even’s hips buck against the table top and his dick is mercilessly stuck between him and the wood, sliding with the puddle of pre-come that is collecting there. It just feels incredible, the softness of Isak’s lips and the roughness of his beard.

“Fuck, do that again.” Even instructs, his hands bunching into fists at his sides.

Isak makes a ‘mmm’ noise and moves to Even’s other thigh. This time he doesn’t kiss first, instead, he goes straight for dragging his jaw up the same length of his leg as before. Does it once, twice and Even moans out desperately as it starts to burn just a little. And just before it becomes too much, Isak is kissing the length of his thigh, pressing soothing kisses into the pink skin.

Even wants Isak to keep doing that, wants to be red and sore for days, wants his skin to sing every time his pants move against him, wants it to be uncomfortable when he sits, wants Isak to slap him there and remind him of this very moment tomorrow, wants to feel the way his skin will scream like an angry sunburn. Wants to remember that Isak is his, that he’s Isak’s and that no matter what his brain tries to tell him--he has explicit proof that it’s all lies.

Isak repeats his work, one leg at a time, taking several minutes on each one and Even starts to come completely undone over the table, his hips picking up pace as they jerk against the table. He’s panting from the feeling of being worked raw, of his dick sliding against the cool wood of the table, of how he feels like he’s running for the edge, chasing it relentlessly with ever drag to kiss of Isak’s jaw and mouth.

“Isak, please. _Fuck_.” Even tries to fight off the growing wave of euphoria rising inside of him. Tries to tell Isak that even though he could lose it right now, even though it feels so fucking good, that he still needs him inside of him. Doesn’t want to come until Isak is buried so deep inside of him, that it’s like they’re of one body and not two.

Even feels Isak move behind him, feels the cool air replace the heat of Isak’s touch and he mourns the absence of that beard immediately. He hears Isak open a cabinet in the kitchen and then come back to stand behind him, feels the tip of Isak’s dick against his ass and it has him looking up towards the reflection he knows will be in the window. Smiles when he sees Isak looking back at him there as Isak works lube onto his cock. And Isak smiles too when he moves to press the length of himself against Even’s entrance. It’s just them and their looking as Isak pushes in, Even watching as much as he can before his eyes roll up into his head with the feeling of Isak pushing into him.

When Isak is fully inside of him, Even drops his head to the table and feels the entirety of his body sigh with the sensation of being full. Isak who doesn’t move when he’s bottomed out, who lets Even’s body accept all of him before he even dares to move. It’s just them, explicitly together in the most beautiful of ways and Even feels his mind stretch out like a wide open seabed, feels as the normal static there fades out and goes quiet.

This is what peace feels like.

Then Isak moves, pulls out and launches back into Even, punching out the air from his lungs as he litters a groan onto the wood of the table. Isak repeats this a few times, pulling almost all the way out before fucking all the way back in with one solid motion. Each time he does it, Even’s hands try to grip the table, his body sliding against the wood helplessly as the assault of the edge of the table really starts to really bruise.

“Fuck, Ev.” Isak huffs as he slams into Even again. “You feel...so, _so_ good.”

Even can’t form speech, can only hum back to Isak as he feels him fist the mounds of his ass with his hands. Isak whose breath is becoming wrecked and needy, who is also losing control with the electric sensation that is also now growing inside of him. They’re both so close but Even knows they still have a little ways yet before they’re completely coming undone. Even presses back against Isak to silently ask him to go faster.

“Shit.” Isak moans.

And then Isak reaches for Even’s hips, digs his nails into the skin there and fucks hungrily into Even. His hips pounding into the back of Even, the table bumping into the wall, causing the window to shake with every move he makes. Moves faster and faster until his chest is falling over Even’s back, his toes and calves working hard at keeping the pace he’s set for himself. Isak reaches for Even’s hands, threads them together until their knuckles are sliding against the wood with every buck of his hips.

Even zones out and then back in, his body being taken over and ravaged by every inch of Isak. There are places inside of him that Isak is hitting that cause the entirety of his body to quake, every nerve in his stomach like hot sparks as his dick glides beneath him with every fuck in that Isak gifts to him. And it’s building again, the feeling of electricity, of knowing he’s so fucking close that it’s only going to take a few more seconds to send him flying off the edge.

“Gonna,” Even tries but it’s swallowed up by a breathy moan. “Come, I”m gonna--”

“Me too,” Isak answers, never slowing his speed but only going faster.

It sounds like they’re gonna punch themselves through the wall of their kitchen or like the glass will shatter with their coming orgasms, knows that the neighbors will look at them awkwardly for days after this, but how he just doesn’t care if they hear just how much they fucking love each other. Because he does, he loves Isak so much that his soul aches with it. Isak who is groaning out a string of profanities behind him and all it takes for Even is to arch his face back up to the window to see Isak looking down at him with nothing but love and want in his eyes.

Even’s entire body seizes up, his breath catching in his chest as the rushing tide of euphoria washes over him and into him. Feels as his dick pumps against the wood, leaving ropes of come painted across the wood of their kitchen table. The entirety of his body is on fire with absolute pleasure and it has him calling out Isak’s name in a string of confessions. Says Isak’s name and it’s echoed with an ‘I love you’ in his thoughts. He clenches his eyes shut and lets the weight of Isak’s body on top of him keep him suspended in the wave of lightning for as long as possible.

It’s only followed by the stuttering of Isak’s hips as he starts to come inside of him and then pulls out to paint Even’s back with hot stripes of come. Even who moans at the feeling of Isak wet and warm, dripping over the hills and into the valleys of his back. And the sensation sends another shock of pleasure through his body, his mouth in a circle as he moans out something animalistic. Isak who follows Even’s moan and offers his own, his hands coming to wind around Even’s hips as he slowly rides out the rest of his orgasm by gently fucking against the slit of Even’s ass.

When they’re both done, they’re left ragged, full and exhausted. They stay still for a moment, letting themselves come back into their bodies, Isak who traces his hands along the length of Even’s back lovingly, as though he knows without Even having to say a thing, that he needs more time for all the cells in his body to realign themselves. Isak who bends over and kisses the spot directly between Even’s shoulder blades to let Even know he has all the time in the world.

Isak moves then and gets a towel from the kitchen to clean himself off with, only to return to Even who is still splayed across the table, his left fist rolled up under his chin and his eyes closed. Isak works slowly at cleaning Even off as well, wiping as gently as he can.

Even is only brought back to the moment when Isak’s palm touches his cheek softly, followed by him quietly whispering his name. When he opens his eyes, he takes in Isak’s face and how it’s still blushing with the exertion of sex and orgasm. His heart stutters in his chest at the sight of him, his lips unfurling into a smile. He lets Isak pull him off the table and into his embrace, feels as Isak’s beard nestles into the crook of his neck, reveling in the way he’ll never tire of just being like this. Both of them lost to the rest of the world, but together they’ve made a refuge. Their hearts beating in time as they stand chest to chest, and if ever home had a feeling--this is what it is.

“I love you.” Even is the first to speak, says it into the sweat-scented curls around Isak’s ear and squeezes him even tighter.

Isak who pulls away to look into Even’s eyes, bright green meeting ocean blue. “I love you too.”

Even dips his head at the words, pressing his forehead against Isak’s as they stand naked in front of the same window they just made love in front of. He moves to eskimo kiss Isak and then cups his cheeks.

“And now everyone else knows it too.” Even smiles devilishly and gestures to the lit up night outside their window. To how they are so clearly on display like a monument for all to see.

Isak blushes then, hiding his face back in the nook of Even’s neck as he laughs with embarrassment. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“I can’t either,” Even laughs too. “But we should do it again.” He pulls away to offer Isak his wickedly raised eyebrows.

Isak just scowls at him in return, pushing him playfully. “You’re impossible.”

“I might be,” Even concedes and then his smile widens. “But you know what else I am?”

Isak shakes his head and laughs again, clearly not knowing what Even means. “I don’t know, tell me.”

“The man of your life.” Even repeats the words Isak confessed long ago.

Isak spills a sunshine type of smile up at Even with those words and whispers, “ _You are_.”

“I’m what?” Even teases, as though he didn’t just say it.

Isak just shakes his head and laughs.

“C’mon, I want to hear you say it.” Even encourages.

“ _You’re the man of my life_.”

Even captures Isak’s lips then, kisses him with promise, with all the love he can muster up.

And he swears if his life were ever a movie, there would be actual fireworks lighting up the night sky all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Evak fic. Leave a comment / kudos if you think I should write more! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> Also, feel free to come talk to me on tumblr [@evakparallels](http://evakparallels.tumblr.com) :D
> 
> {Update} I wrote a follow up piece where Even shaves Isak, you can find it here: [Come Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731730)


End file.
